1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to skateboard assemblies (e.g., guard or noseguard assemblies for skateboards) and, more particularly, to mountable, interchangeable and/or removable guard/noseguard assemblies for skateboards and related methods of use.
2. Background Art
In general, skateboards or the like are known. Some exemplary skateboards and related accessories or the like are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,713; 4,140,326; 5,833,252; 5,975,546; D222,158; 6,145,857 and 8,047,556, and U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2003/0155733 and 2003/0075890, and U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 14/321,154 and 61/841,531, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A constant need exists among skateboard end-users and/or manufacturers to develop skateboards and related accessories that are cost-effective and/or include improved features/structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved skateboards and related accessories. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.